signs_of_lifefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тема форума:Новости и объявления/@comment-9564407-20150514052538/@comment-9564407-20150514052758
Оригинальный текст: New Content Added 3 new creatures Sulfur gas creature – Found at medium or deeper depth Plant creature – Found occasionally on the surface of the planet Goat – Found on the surface of the planet New tree system 4 total tree types, each with their own fruit type (including 3 new fruits) that return a seed to your inventory when eaten. 2 wood types, one contains sap and the other contains rubber Trees now grow slowly, but grow while you are away (even when you are offline) Fruit now grows slower, but also grows while you are away Trees re-grow limbs as long as you don’t cut it down to a stump. In order to remove a tree, you must destroy the stump with an axe. You cannot break the blocks under a tree. Tree tap item added, can be attached to a tree limb or trunk and generates sap or rubber over time. Holds up to 20 sap or rubber at a time. Added a Material Grinder that grinds up basic materials like stone and granite in order to find trace metals. Added a Backglider – Allows you to glide while falling and holding the jump button Sulfur gas gun – Fires blasts of sulfur gas Razor Leaf Sword Added 4 new materials Laminous Wing Gas Bladder Sulfurous Ash Razor Leaf Blade Added 3 new fruits Jiggly Fruit Delicious Fruit Sweet Fruit Added 3 new seeds Jiggly Fruit Seed Delicious Fruit Seed Sweet Fruit Seed New Recipes Backglider – 2x Laminous Wing, 4x Bone Sulfur Gas Gun – 1x Gas Bladder, 3x Plastic, 4x Iron Ingot Razor Leaf Sword – 1x Razor Leaf Blade, 4x Plant Fibers Tree Tap – 3x Iron Ingots Sulfuruous Ash – 1x Sulfur, Requires a mortar and pestle tool as well as a heat source Material Grinder – 8x Plastic, 12x Iron, 4x Unrefined Glass UI Changes Added a loot all button to containers that takes every item from a container and puts it in your inventory Added buttons to the GPS Device. You can still use the mouse and scroll wheel to navigate, but now there are some buttons too. A button for centering on the player A button for zooming in and out as well as a zoom level display A button for panning around the map Replaced ore sprites on the GPS Device, more sprites coming for bones/coal/anthracite/amber GPS Device mineral scan visibility duration doubled Added a funky holo effect thing to the background of the GPS Device Added the ability to label containers. Labelled containers will show the text over the container item while inside other containers. Blocks with rounded corners should no longer leave gaps when placed next to each other. Let us know if you notice blocks that still leave annoying gaps Gameplay Changes Flint and Rocks are now throwable Reduced blue flying creature spawn rate a bit Bug Fixes Changed the way the world is saved – This should fix several minor bugs such as items popping out of containers, items not saving proper positions in containers, as well as some dupe bugs related to containers. Let us know if you notice any issues with saving, such as items disappearing after quitting and loading the game Fixed buggy player movement while walking on rotated/flipped sloped blocks Possible fix for issue related to not gaining fullness upon eating Fix for an issue related to crafting using items taken from a worktable in the world Fixed a crash related to sound effects during the intro escape pod section. The crash should only happen on systems without a sound device, and there will likely be other crashes but this should fix the first one and we’ll go from there. Fixed a bug that would cause the kinetic inductor to not work when encumbered Fixed an issue that would prevent you from splitting items in containers in the world Fixed the AGIS button the HUD The players fists are now “unequipped” when you die